Letters of a crow 1
by kvsgrl
Summary: A series of letters from Gemma to John and him to her. Later to Clay also. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SOA. OH HOW I WISH I DID. JAX YUUUUUUUUUUMMMMY. nO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM THIS. IT IS STRICTLY FOR FUN AND MY THERAPY

**Letters From A Crow 1**

**1st in a series of letters between John and Gemma and eventually **

**Clay and Gemma**

**John,**

**First off let me say how very much I love you. You make so many of my dreams come true. First with your love for me then starting the club. I just know the 9 of you will take it very**

** far. Now for the purpose of this letter, I'm pregnant. I know this is taking the cowards way out but with everything going on I couldn't tell you face to face. I want this baby more than**

** just about anything but I don't want it to put more pressure on you. I know we were both careful but I guess some things are meant to be. If it's a boy I was thinking of Thomas and if**

** it's a girl Louise. I really hope you want to have this baby with me. He or she is our future, even the club's future. But I will not force you into anything. I know that whatever we**

** decide that we will make great parents and provide a wonderful future for our child. In this world that can be very hard to do but we will. The only thing that really scares me is the**

** family heart defect. Our child deservers better than that from their mother. I have said a lot of prayers that it won't be passed on. I want our child to have your health and positive**

** outlook on life. As you know I tend to be more cynical because of how I was raised and I want more for our baby. One day hopefully our son will become the President of the**

** SAMCRO mother charter and carry on a family tradition. Now that would be a great dream to keep it in the family. I want our child to be proud of what you and the rest of our**

** friends are trying to do. We deserve a place to live our lives without harassment and being questioned just because we have long hair and ride bikes. We are not the refuse of**

** society we are it's future and saviors. Well my dear I have said my peace so I will let you read this and think. Let me know what you decide.**

**Love Gemma.**

* * *

**This an idea that popped into my head one night when I went on an SOA binge. I plan on writing more if people like them. PLEASE review. Thank you to Valentina Fontaine for the title idea, Check out her stuff she's awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SOA!! i REALLY WISH i DID. I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS IT IS JUST FOR FUN.

Letters From a Crow 2

To my dearest Gemma,

First off let me say that I love you very much too. You always have been and always will be the love of my life. In a lot of ways you saved me. Most of my strength I get from you. Every

decision I have made regarding the club and my life I have done with you in mind. I see where you have come from and how strong you are and think if she can survive and come out

stronger than I can too. As for our baby I am very happy about that. Nothing in my life including the club could make me as happy as a person on this earth that is half of you and half of me.

It reminds me that no matter what happens our love will always go on. Someday hopefully with our grandchildren. And do not worry about putting pressure on me you could never do that. In

a lot of ways you give me peace and help me to think rationally and make the right decisions for SAMCRO. You help me get out of my own head and look at things from a different perspective.

I just hope we are both alive to finally see our dream for SAMCRO become a reality. I am beginning to see divisions within the club that could alter what we originally wanted. I want a place

where we can be free without all of the restrictions that society try's to place on us. True anarchists. I really pray that our son does become the future President of SAMCRO and carry on our

original vision. As for our child I think he or she should have a bit of both of us. Positive outlook and a bit of cynicism. With the way the world is going I think he will need both in order to

survive and guide SAMCRO. I have a feeling some of my and later his greatest challenges will be from with in the club and from future members. But no matter what happens as long as I

have you and our child I have the world. Thank you for believing in me and my vision and standing by me. With all my love,

John Thomas Teller

* * *

Please review. :-


End file.
